Time Changes Everything
by Krac
Summary: Yes wipe that disbeleiving stare from your face! It is the triumphant return of KRAC! Muahahaha...Yes, I realize this is a blantant rip off of the Bollywood film 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' but look...see I made it Romy. There are unfortunately no sari changes o
1. Prologue

Here be the mighty **disclaimer**! Bow to it's power! I most certainly do not own X-Men Evolution nor do I own the plot from 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'...put them together though and you have my triuphant return to Yes, I will be making inroads to my other stories and wrapping them up...but let me tell you writer's block is murder...almost a year of it...let's not talk about that. This one's as light and fluffy asI get and it's dedicated to all my fan(s?) if any are left out there. Excuse me now but I have to hide before Ishy gets to the end of this chapter...I think she'll try hunting me down and killing me...

**Prologue**

Stark white walls and the antiseptic smell of the hospital were the man's only companions as he paced like a caged animal in front of the delivery room. The doctors had kicked him out almost an hour ago and the agony of waiting was driving the man insane. Absently he shuffled the pack of cards that never left his side to give his hands something to do. Normally he'd start chain smoking but he'd given that up nine months ago-because all the books said it would be bad for the baby. His marriage might not have been what he'd consider ideal but fatherhood was something he took very seriously.

"Monsieur. Lebeau?" A timid voice called from behind him spinning Remy around to face the elderly obstetrician who'd been handling the birth.

"_Oui Docteur? Qui se passé?_" Remy had to fight to keep the words from trembling over his lips.

The slump to the older man's shoulders said it all and Remy moved closer. "The bébé?"

"You have a beautiful baby girl Monsieur." He smiled tightly and ran a heavy hand through his hair, "She's happy and healthy…the problem is Madame Lebeau."

Remy started as if the old man had struck him; "What's wrong wit her?"

"Please bare in mind this isn't something that happens often in this day and age," The doctor tried to explain, "But there was considerable hemorrhaging during the birth…"

"Just spit it out…" Remy sunk into one of the hideous orange chairs that all hospitals bought in bulk.

"Your wife is dying Monsieur." Tears appeared in the doctor's eyes showing how much it pained him to loose a patient. "It could be hours it could be days. We were not aware that she had a previous condition…her kidneys have shut down and she's not replacing the blood she lost during the birth." He rested a hand on Remy's shoulder, "I suggest you say your goodbyes then see to your daughter."

Feeling at least ten years older than he had before speaking to the doctor Remy nodded and stood. He followed the directions he'd been given for the private room they'd put her and the baby in until the end. Rubbing the heels of his hands over his red on black eyes Remy pushed open the door and forced himself to smile for his bride.

"Allo Amour," Her voice was soft, quieter than Remy could ever remember hearing it; "Your petite fille has been waitin' to meet her papa."

Remy's heart constricted and for the first time in years he remembered why he'd fallen in love with the woman he'd married. "You know me Belle…can never say non to a _jolie fille_."

The blonde in the hospital bed smiled wanly as if it took all of her effort to do so; her skin was a sickly putty colour and her normally bright violet eyes were dull. "I named her Anna-Marie."

Again Remy felt like he'd been struck. He'd never have dreamed to hear that name coming from Belle's lips-she knew she was dying. Swallowing Remy looked into the cradle at the tiny girl, a down of strawberry blonde coated her head, as if sensing the attention being paid to her the baby's eyes opened revealing eyes the mirror image of her father's.

"At least no one can say she's not yours." Belle pulled herself up in bed, "I'm sorry Remy. I've been the worst wife ever, I can't even do this right."

"_Non_," his words were choked. "_Elle est une ange_."

"_Je sais_," Belle's voice was soft as she beckoned Remy to her side and away from the baby. "Too bad I won see her grown."

"We kin find another Docteur…" Remy stumbled, "Tante Mattie…"

Belle shook her head softly; "No Remy. I'm dying. It might not be the death an assassin craves but I know it just the same. Mebbe it's for de best dis way." She lifted a hand coated in tubes when he tried to talk, "Non. I know that you don love me Remy. Not the way you used to when we were kids. But you stood by what the Guilds told you to do and married me even though…your heart was no longer mine. You're gonna be de best pere dis side of the Mason-Dixon. I'd never be a good maman…"

"Belle…"

She pointed to eight envelopes resting on the table next to them. "Take good care of her Remy…make sure you give her one on each of her birthdays. Have Tatte Mattie read dem to her til she can read dem herself. There are things that can only be said between a girl and her mother."

Remy pocketed the letters and sat on the bed next to Belle; it didn't take much to hold her tiny body in his arms. Despite everything that had happened between them he felt the stirrings of the love he'd felt for her when he'd been a young and foolish man swayed by a pretty face. "Remember Belle de first time we met?"

She smiled softly and sank into the embrace, "I do…But you always tell the story better."

"Well it was de hottest day of the hottest month of the hottest year…Remy had just been adopted by Jean-Luc an' was busy getting to know de mansion…"

He told the story hoping in a small place in his mind that his daughter-his sweet little Anna-Marie-could hear it and understand where her parents had gone so horribly wrong. Belle's body shook once in his arms and the heartbeat that had slowly kept up to Remy's stopped. The infant at the foot of the bed let out a wail as if she knew for a fact that her mother had died.


	2. Chapter One

**One**

Throwing off her blankets Anna-Marie bounded out of bed the minute she felt the sun peaking through the curtains. Not bothering to make it she rushed to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. A little bit of water smoothed down her auburn waves before she quickly threw on her favorite pair of jeans and a Hello Kitty t-shirt. No matter how hard she tried to reign in her excitement she failed. Most eight year olds were excited about their birthdays but little Anna-Marie Lebeau had even more reason.

This year she'd get to read the last of the eight letters her mother had left her before she died. Anna-Marie hadn't really felt any lack growing up without the pretty blonde woman from the pictures her daddy and Grand-pere Marius showed her. She had her Papa, Tante Mattie, both Grand-pere's, Tante Merci and her 'Oncles' Lapin and Henri, she even had her cousin Tee Jean. Other kids just had a Mommy and Daddy-Marie felt sorry for them. Her family was big and loud but loved her very much.

Ready to face the day Anna-Marie's red and black eyes glowed as she caught sight of the pale envelope left on the stand next to her bed. Jumping on it she sat cross-legged on her bed and opened it as carefully as her tiny hands would allow. Her heart caught as she spread out the sheets with the familiar writing of a woman she had never met.

_Ma Ch_é_re Marie, _

_Today you are eight years old; I can almost see it now. Your hair must have gotten darker to match your father's, after all you have his eyes. I know that while I'm in heaven I can brag that I have the prettiest little girl any maman could ask for. **Je t'aime**. _

_I know that by now you are getting too old for such small compliments but I do wish I could have seen you grow into a little lady. So it is as a lady that I talk to you today on your eighth birthday. Woman to woman._

_It will be hard for you to understand but I never really loved your father-and I know that he didn't really love me. You're old enough now to realize that the Guilds have been fighting since the day they set foot in New Orleans. Eventually your Grand-pere's got sick of the fighting and to seal the peace agreed that I would marry your Papa. They never asked us._

Anna-Marie sighed knowing all too well from Tante Mattie and Lapin the history behind her parents marriage of convince. She found it all terribly romantic but was secretly happy her Papa would never force her to marry anyone. He loved her too much to let her go.

Your Papa did everything he could to rebel against the match even if at the time he and I were in love. He hated being told he had to do something. He even left New Orleans over it and went up north. For a while he worked for a bad man named Magneto; but soon he left and joined a team called the X-Men. You've probably heard of them by now Chere, they're those mutants up north who help protect and train others the world over. Bet you're surprised to know that your Papa was one of them before you were born.

_I went up there once and met them all; quite the bunch but nothing compared to the Lebeau's. While I was there I discovered something. Your father had fallen in love with a girl up there. One of his teammates who's mutant powers prevented her from touching anyone else with her bare skin. She called herself Rogue, but I found out later her real name was Anna-Marie. I named you after her knowing that your father would love you as much as he once loved her._

_I'm afraid that it's all my fault that they didn't get their happy ending. By this time the war was getting out of hand with my older brother Julian and your father's cousin Etienne being killed in the fighting. I talked your father in honoring the peace agreement to save the others. To do this though meant that he had to break his Rogue's heart even though they had never claimed to be more than just friends. I knew differently though, every time they looked at each other you could see it in their eyes. They were madly in love with each other._

_Now that I'm gone I have a big girl favor for you do to for me Ch_é_re. I want you to find Rogue and bring her back into your father's life. He deserves some happiness and you deserve a mother who would love you. I think Rogue is just what both of you need. Bring love back into your father's life for me. Bring back his Rogue._

Anna-Marie was wiping tears from her eyes when she flipped the last page over to find an address in Bayville New York for a Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Impulsively she jumped from her bed to show the letter to Tante Mattie; the old housekeeper would know exactly what to do.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Non Lapin," Remy's jaw tightened looking at his redheaded cousin as the young man tried to pull a watered down version of Anna-Marie's puppy dog eyes, "Remy don tink dat givin an eight year old an air rifle is a wise idea."

Emil got down on his knees in front of his older cousin and tugged the ends of his trench coat, "Remy! You know dat de Squirt will love it."

"Dat's de problem Lapin." Remy wished he could keep the laughter from his voice, "_Ma_ _Chére_ would have too much fun wit it. Remy don want to have to talk to Monsieur Gagnon at de school again."

The red head's face melted in understanding; after all M. Gagnon had been their principal in grade school as well. The elderly man really had a thing for the young Lebeaus he was assigned to care for; he seemed to think that they would be as much trouble as their parents had been. So far cousins Anna-Marie and Tee Jean were angels compared to Remy and Henri. "I don understand dat man Remy," Emil shook his head, "He only got two Lebeau dis time around…he acts as if all nine of us were there."

"Dat's because de _pauvre homme_ never fully recovered from dat experience," The rich bass of Tante Mattie's voice rang out as she passed the cousins. "De lot of you 'most drove him to de mad house. Now you Lapin don you go tinking you can give my _bébé fille_ dat rifle. You get back out dere and find de _fille_ a real _cadeau_."

Grumbling Lapin knew better than to try and argue with Tante Mattie; he wouldn't have been surprised if she pulled him over her large lap to use a switch on-even if he was twenty-one years old now. His beaten puppy face brightened as he caught sight of a small auburn head making its way down the stairs. As Anna-Marie came into sigh Lapin made it a point ot grasp his heart in mock agony.

"Merde Remy…Where'd dis beautiful young woman come from?" Lapin asked his cousin.

"Oncle Lapin!" Anna-Marie scolded as she came to the bottom of the stairs, "_Tu est fou_! It's just me."

"Oh Anna-Marie," He gasped with shock, "You sure dat's you honeychile? You look so different."

Her small face serious but her red and black eyes dancing Anna-Marie looked at her Oncle and smiled. "Dat's cause when I went to bed I was only _sept ans_…now _je suis huit_!"

"Dat's de difference?" He grinned, "You getting old like Papa and Oncle Lapin…" he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Vielle comme Tante Mattie?"

"I heard dat Emil Thierry Serge Dominic Passé Lebeau." Tante Mattie put her large hands on her larger hips and glared at him, "One of dese days I'm gonna pass you a slap."

As Lapin and Mattie argued Anna-Marie took the opportunity to run to her father and wrap her arms around his legs. He grinned down at her before sinking to his knees to pick her up. Even if she was a big girl Anna-Marie wasn't going to argue; she loved letting her Papa hold her.

"_Bonne aniversaire Chére_," he whispered in her ear.

"_Merci_ Papa."

"You read your Maman's letter?" Remy set his daughter down and felt that familiar tug around his heart he always felt on her birthday.

She nodded her reddish curls flying around her face making her look like and angel despite her devil's eyes. Anna-Marie had wanted to wait but she couldn't resist at least finding out from her father if the letter was true. "Maman told me about who she named me for."

Silence fell on the normally cheery group-even Lapin grew serious. Remy had to force himself to breath and to not curse Bella; it was never wise to speak ill of the dead. Amongst all the turmoil Anna-Marie seemed oblivious, "Papa why din you tell me you were an X-Man? What was it like?"

Jaw clenching Remy looked down at the little girl who looked so much like him; "Papa wanted to wait until you were old enough to know _Chére_. Why don you go get some breakfast hein? Tante Mattie made you biscuits and gravy."

As if by silent agreement Mattie ushered Anna-Marie to the kitchen to eat. Sighing Remy ran a hand through his thick hair pushing it from his eyes. "Why'd you go and do a thing like dis Belle?" He wondered to the heavens above.


	3. Chapter 2

Oh indeedy, rumours of my demise are greatly exagerated. Really, hte last year has been so full of change for me that the time off writing was probably a good thing. That and my muse left me...stupid muse. I got a new one tied up under my bed. I'll do my shout outs at the end!

**Two**

**Nine and a half years earlier **

Timidity was a new emotion for the young man as he made himself comfortable in the plush office of Charles Xavier. As far back as he could remember Remy Lebeau had never felt timid before; he's always been cocky and confident sometimes to a fault. But even the great ladies man and thief felt awed by the dimensions of Xavier's kindness and understanding. Remy had fought against the man and his X-Men many times while employed by his rival Magneto-even kidnapped one of the females, before that he'd been the most promising member of New Orleans' Thieves Guild. Unlike the others to grace the telepath's office Remy was not an untried innocent. He'd seen more to the dark side of life than most of Xavier's students combined.

"You shore you want Remy to join?" He asked still trying to understand what it was that prompted the man to offer Remy a home, a team and something more to fight for than himself. It seemed too good to be true.

Settling back in his wheel chair Xavier smiled serenely, "Of course Mr. Lebeau. Everyone deserves a second chance and you proved to me during the incident with Apocalypse that your skills and quick thinking are just what we need." The smile widened, "Besides your former team-mate Colossus has become a central part of my team. He and Logan speak highly of you."

"Logan?" Over his sunglasses Remy lifted an eyebrow, "You mean Monsieur Claws oui?"

Laughter bubbled from Xavier's lips forcing the bald man to wipe away a misting of tears. "Do yourself a favour Mr. Lebeau and don't let Logan hear you call him that."

"Don you worry 'bout dat," Remy smirked feeling a little more at home. "Remy not interested in becoming Cajun shish kebob."

The men were smiling companionably when a knock sounded at the door, Remy tried not to comment as Xavier smiled softly and raised his voice for the party on the other side of the heavy oak door. "Come in Rogue."

As the door opened Remy started; of all the X-Men to meet right now it had to be HER. She'd cut her hair a little differently since Apocalypse, but the white streaks still stood boldly out of the auburn mass, her face was still shrouded in the dark makeup she chose to wear. One thing hadn't changed though and Remy thanked God for that. Rogue was still as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. It wasn't the showy beauty of the other girls on the team or ones Remy had known in the past-Rogue's had grown on him some time between nearly blowing off her hand and kidnapping her to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. He had to force himself away from her wide emerald eyes lest she or the Professor catch any of his unchaste thoughts about the girl. Quickly Remy realized Xavier was still talking.

"I know you were expecting your usual session to deal with your psyches today Rogue but you've made so much process in such a short time. You need to take a break."

"Don't take any offence to this Professah," her accent was as thick as molasses Remy noted; "But what in tarnation are you doin' laughin with the Swamp Rat here?"

"Remy be joinin' de X-Men _Chére_," he answered smoothly enjoying the blush that rose to her cheeks when he used the endearment. "You gonna be Remy's tour guide hein."

She spun to her mentor, "Do I hafta Professah?"

"Rogue," The Professor's voice was firm, "It's time that you started getting more involved with what we do here outside of missions. You have all the makings of a great leader but don't think I haven't noticed that you'd rather left Jean and Scott take those roles. There's no reason at all that you should be afraid to show the world what an intelligent, capable and strong young woman you are. Starting with Mr. Lebeau."

Her shoulders slumped as she nodded obviously hating that the Professor was right. "Fahne. I'll give the Swamp Rat the grand tour." She turned to the grinning Remy and narrowed her fathomless eyes at him, "But if you try anything I promise I'll show you the latest move Logan taught me in hand to hand combat."

"What was dat _Chére_?"

Her smirk left Remy just a bit chilled reminding him exactly whose daughter she was, "How ta pull a man's testicles from his body with my bare hands."

On that cheery note Remy stood and followed her out the door hoping that the welcome he got from the other X-Men would be a little warmer than Rogue's had been.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was always surprising to Rogue how quickly time could pass by at the Institute; it seemed like only minutes ago she'd given the Cajun his first official tour of the grounds. She should have been shocked at how quickly he ingrained himself into everyday life and it depended on her mood when you asked whether or not she'd tell you he was just using his 'charm'. He'd made short work of becoming almost everyone's new best friend-including her own in her more generous moments.

Thankfully, Rogue was saved from having to search for pods lying in wait under people's beds by the fact that Scott didn't seem overly impressed by Remy's arrival. Of course that might have been because Remy didn't mind flirting with Jean-and her royal highness loved the attention. All in all the merry comedy made Rogue smirk; it really did serve Scott right for dating such a high strung, prissy…Rogue stopped herself mid thought. She'd been doing her best to avoid her shallow jealousy lately; after all it wasn't like she wanted to be like Jean Grey any way. The Rogue was a total original. That's the way she liked it.

"_Bon Matin_ Roguey," the Cajun's drawl snapped Rogue out of her reverie, "You ready ta get your punishment?"

Rogue returned his smirk and grabbed the basketball he held in his hands before he could stop her before affecting her best southern belle, "Why certainly Shug…That is if ya'll can catch me."

"Shug?" He grinned as they got closer to the basketball court for their daily round of one on one, "You okay Roguey? It almost sounds like you startin' to like Remy."

As they faced off Rogue began dribbling the ball between her feet, "Awww…Don't get your hopes up Swamp Rat…the Professah doubled my allowance to be nice to you. I need the money."

For a split second with her deadpan demeanour Remy believed it; that second was enough for her to roll around him and score a nice lay up. Her eyes danced as she laughed, "You'd think you were right outta the swamp the way ya'll fell for dat ole trick."

"You wound _pauve vieux_ Remy," He pouted enjoying the view he got of her fit body in her body hugging sweats and long sleeved t-shirt, "Roguey knows how much dis silly cajun boy loves her…why you so cruel?

She tried to make he next shot and missed letting Remy grab the ball, "Because you make it so easy Swamp Rat."

Ducking around her Remy shouldered his way in and scored. "You off your game aujourdhui Roguey…maybe Remy will havta play with Jean for a challenge."

Growling she barrelled her way forward spinning and weaving the ball between her feet in an attempt to get by Remy. He reacted by hugging himself as close to her body as he could trying to slap the ball away when Remy had an idea. He got a hand on the sweatshirt tied around her waist and pulled tripping Rogue up and freeing the ball from her clutches. Grinning Remy scooped it up and made his way to her end of the court only to slam dunk the ball.

Remy was just coming down when he noticed her stalking away steam almost literally pouring from her ears. Jogging to catch up Remy got ahead of Rogue and turned to move backward so he could see her face. "What's de matter _Chére_?"

"I ain't anyone's dear least of all yours you arrogant, cheating piece of coon-assed swamp trash!" Her eyes spit green fire.

"Remy ain't no cheater."

She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him; "Cheater."

"_Non, Chére_."

"Cheater. Remy Lebeau is a cheater!"

They were standing toe to toe sizing each other up for a brawl when Remy smirked and tweaked her nose with his gloved hands and ran off, leaving Rogue vowing bloody revenge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sweating Remy shot awake in his bed; the dream had been so realistic he'd almost thought he was back at Xavier's. Sighing and putting his hands over his bare chest he couldn't help but smile at the memory. He'd ended up one eyebrow short after that stunt; Rogue had never been one to take insult lightly. He'd never been able to resist provoking her; the girl had been just too beautiful for words when she was riled.

Turning on his side Remy adjusted his pillow and caught sight of the picture of himself and Anna-Marie that stood next to his bed. It had been taken on the little girl's seventh birthday; she looked so happy staring up adoringly at her father. Just the sight of her angelic face made Remy smile to himself. Anna-Marie had inherited all of her namesake's spitfire and determination; it was downright eerie sometimes how much she could be like Rogue.

Still Remy couldn't shake the oddness of the situation that had been Anna-Marie asking him about Rogue. Even stranger was Bella telling the little girl about the Southern Belle; Remy had the distinct impression that neither woman had liked the other very much. As sleep pulled Remy back into her arms he wondered briefly how Rogue was and considered asking John about it later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ishy**: Hehehe...a ticker tape parade eh? Sounds good to me...can I swill gin from the backseat? Man you have no idea how happy I was that you reviewed me...so fast too. I was terrified that this would go ignored. My Angst Wand is a little dusty but its power is still strong...I almost made you feel for Bella...ehehehehe. You know how I love to make you twitch and I haven't done it in ever so long...I'm making up for lost time. Even I am not twisted enough to make Rogue Remy's daughter...that's waaaaaay too VC Andrews for me. And yes, the plot to the movie is easily found online...I do have to change a few things though...Like that Rahul in the movie was madly in love with Tina...I can have Remy marry Bella...but I can't have him madly in love with her. That's just wrong.

**I heart the Distillers**: Yay...I'm thrilled people are happy about me comming back to writing...I was actually worried that no one would care. I'm like Tinkerbell...people have to clap really loud for me to continue. Ehehehehe...There was a reason why I left ya'll in suspense for a while...hehehehee..it was fun. My Angst Wand needs to slowly work back to full power.

**The Rogue Cajun**: I really think it's the power of the Angst Wand...I can make anyone feel bad for anyone else. Even those they normally despise. And trust me...there will be time to hate Bella's bleached, blonde, skanky behind in this. Glad that you enjoyed it though. I aim to please.

**Naemus**: As long as that muse stays under my bed the updates will flow out of me...when it leaves...I can let things go for a year...I'm trying to keep it. Got any chains? That might help?

**EE's Skysong**: Joins the happy dance Bizzare? How is this bizzare? Trust me the movie is truly messed up...think Grease on acid with subtitles. One of my faves though...and really I watched it like 7 times this week while I was home from the office sick. I can do happy and bright...but trust me there shall be angst here...a lot of it. You just haven't seen it yet. And the Angst Wand isn't warmed up yet.


	4. Chapter Three

**Three **

"It's just so romantic!" Anna-Marie smiled as her Tante Merci handed her mother's letter over to Tante Mattie who was busily knitting for the baby growing in her aunt's gigantic belly. They both sat in rocking chairs on the back gallerie of the Lebeau home enjoying the spring sunshine, "I've always said something happened up there to Remy."

Mattie snorted and started another row, "Dere ain't a ting wrong wit a boy leavin an havin a man come home in his shoes. Now you go fetch Tante Matte's spectacles _pischouette_. "

Hopping up Anna-Marie was more than happy to comply; when she came back she sank down to Mattie's feet while the old woman read the letter. Occasionally she'd let out a snort or a small chuckle letting Anna-Marie and Merci know where in the letter she was. Feeling impatient Anna-Marie stood again and paced over to Merci's rocking chair where the tiny blonde woman had both her hands over her massive girth while rocking. Wordlessly she drew Anna-Marie's hand to hold it over the baby within; both smiled when the baby kicked.

In her dreams when Anna-Marie pictured her mother she always made her look more like Merci; no one in the world was more mother like than her tiny, blonde aunt. She always had a smile ready for Anna-Marie and her own son Tee-Jean who was only three months older than Anna. Unlike other adults she was also eager to get on her hands and knees to play-when she wasn't a 'beached whale' as she put it. Secretly, Anna-Marie thought having a baby made her Tante even more beautiful.

"Well Honeychile," Mattie set down her glasses and the letter, "It seem dat we got ourselves a quest here."

Both Anna-Marie and Merci clapped their hands together with glee; it was no secret amongst the Lebeau women that they thought it was high time Remy remarried. "Oh Tante Mattie…Where should we begin?" Merci was grinning like a small child.

"First tings first hein?" The old woman's mahogany face twisted into a smile, "We gots to be sure de Rogue still works with Xavier non?"

"How we gonna do dat?" Anna-Marie frowned looking to the adults for guidance.

She was startled when an evil look flitted across her Tante Merci's angelic face looking completely out of place. "Wanda. De Scarlet Witch will know."

Anna-Marie couldn't hold back her excitement and jumped up and down; of all of her father's friends she adored Wanda and John the most. Especially since John would make little fire puppet shows for her; Anna-Marie supposed she should be too old for things like that but John was AGES older and he enjoyed it all as much as she did.

"Oooh…Can I talk to Tante Wanda?" Anna-Marie pouted.

Laughing Merci nodded, "I can't see why not _pischouette_."

* * *

Tapping his fingers on his desk Remy couldn't believe he was doing what he was about to do. Long ago when he'd married Bella he'd made himself a promise; he'd broken it only once after she'd died eight years ago and here he was getting ready to do it again. He was going to ask about Rogue. Sure, over the years he'd stayed in very close contact with both John and Piotr; they'd been through the hell that had been working for Magneto together. It was a bond stronger than anything else. For the most part though Remy had fallen off the face of the world to the people he'd known in Bayville. 

He kept telling himself it was for the best any way. His life in New Orleans was full between his duties to the Guild and raising Anna-Marie. There really wasn't a lot of time for idle chatter. Or regrets.

Of the two the best to pump for information was always John; the firebug never realized what you were really getting at unless you spelled it out in big fiery letters. It didn't hurt that John was still dating Wanda. The Scarlet Witch had always been one of Rogue's few real friends. They had bonded over having evil megalomaniac super villains for parents. And again…unlike Piotr there would be no inquisition over why he wanted to know how Rogue was doing. For the strong silent type the Russian liked to ask far too many prying questions for Remy's taste.

Picking up the phone Remy dialled the phone number he'd been given and forced to memorize. He tensed as the phone rang.

"This is the Avengers, Pyro speaking;" John's heavy Aussie accent hadn't changed, "For saving the world press one…for super powered kitty cats stuck in trees…"

"You saving a lot of _chatons mon ami_?" Remy couldn't help smirking.

A chuckle floated over the line, "Well mate superheroing isn't what it used to be I'll have you know."

"_Desole mon brave_," Remy smirked and sat back in his chair, "Mebbe dat's cause you work for de government now? Remy told you bein de Man would get borin."

"Oy! Thanks Da." The sarcasm in his friend's voice clearly evident, "Speakin of how was the little bit's birthday?"

"Same as every other year," Remy sighed remembering having to corral a group of twenty sugar laden eight year olds with a shudder.

Again John laughed, "And we always thought you were fearless mate."

"Just you wait til Wanda starts having bébés den we see who be laughing Johnny Boy." Remy tried not to growl."

"She says I'm enough to take care of." John's tone was light, "Sides she won't even let me make an honest Sheila of her…says marriage is another way for men to control women and that if we're truly partners then we don't need that kind of convention."

Remy couldn't help but smile; John's repeated attempts to get his girlfriend to marry him had always been a source of mirth for the Thieves of New Orleans. "_Dieu_ help men _qui aimer des_ stubborn _filles_."

"You can say that again Mate."

It was too easy and the only reason Remy didn't fall into it was that John would never let him live it down. "Speakin' of de stubborn _filles_…how de X-Ladies doin?"

"Mate." John's voice got serious, "You said you didn't want to know."

"Remy changed his mind hein."

A sigh echoed over the line sounding like John was rubbing his hands over his face, "Wanda says she's doing fine. Old Baldy helped her out with that Carol thing…she's even leading the second team now."

"She happy?"

Silence answered making Remy feel just a little nervous, "John. Remy just wants to know de _fille_ is happy. Remy knows she don want nothing ta do wit him no more."

"She's getting married Mate."

The phone dropped from Remy's hand.

* * *

Giggling and feeling a little nervous Anna-Marie took the phone from Tante Mattie with trembling hands. They'd tried to call Wanda Maximoff but the line had been busy. This was Merci's other idea. Just call the Xavier Institute and ask for Rogue. It was pretty easy actually. 

The dial tone greeted Anna-Marie's ears as Tante Mattie plugged in the phone number she'd found in an old letter from Remy. The little girl hopped as the phone started ringing.

"Xavier's School for tha Gifted," A rich voice with a smooth Mississippi accent flowed over the line.

Screwing up her courage Anna-Marie spoke up, "Kin I speak ta Rogue?"

Laughter drifted over Anna-Marie making her feel warm and safe but making the butterflies in her stomach act up. "Ya'll are talkin' ta her Shug? What kin I do for ya?"

No sooner were the words out of the woman's mouth but Anna-Marie noticed something wrong with her hand cradling the phone. She'd seen her Papa use his powers enough to recognize the fuchsia glow emitting from them-so had Tante Mattie. The older woman slammed the phone down but the glow came from a small ball of energy making it's way out of Anna-Marie's hand. Heart racing the little girl did the only thing she could think of.

Tossing the ball out of her hand Anna-Marie let Tante Mattie wrestle her to the ground as it exploded leaving a hole in the wall it had pinged off of.

* * *

Looking at the phone gone dead in her hand Rogue shook her head; it's not as if crank callers were a rare occurrence for Xavier's. It just wasn't often she was asked for by name by someone who sounded so…young. "They're starting this whole nasty business younger and younger." 

"What nasty business?" A deep voice called from behind her as arms slipped around her waist.

Leaning back Rogue rested her head against the man's chest and let him hold her trying to wipe the sadness from her face. "All this ruckus about hating mutants. I ain't ever been pranked by an eight year old before."

"Well the Professor is aiming to eliminate those boundaries," She could feel him smiling as he placed a kiss on the top of her head through her hair, "Maybe in time for our children there will be peace."

Ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the idea Rogue forced a smile to her lips as she turned to the man holding her. "Ah hope so Joseph. Ah really do."

* * *

_pischouette _- little one...runt the female version. 

And now the shout outs!

**Gul-Z** : Yeah...KKHH really does lend itself well to something like this. I'm surprised there aren't more rips from Bollywood...Of course what do I know I'm just a crazy Bhangra dancing white girl with a tandoori soul. Glad you liked though the others can tell you don't get too used to me giving you what you want. I tend to be evil.

**Ishy** : It isn't that odd. Really. And it never stopped you before...you used to always say 'quick like a bunny on Krac' to me. sniff It's as if you don't love me any more. Never doubt the powers of an eight year old on a mission. Kids really are evil you know. And this one's got superpowers now...You do know that you couldn't have ignored this...It's the return of Krac. It's a reason to celebrate...and now you're all legal and can join in my drunken frolicks. Ahhh...fun times. I'm moving away from the plot of the movie a bit because there are some things that only work for Bollywood...other than the songs and sari changes. Hope you liked...don't stone me for introducing the clone.

**The Rogue Cajun**: Hehehe...I comply to your wishes...yet another chapter up and running.


	5. Chapter Four

**Four **

**Nine Years Earlier**

Its considered a bad sign the world over when you wake up feeling like your head is the anvil in a hammer making factory; at least that was Rogue's point of view as she cracked one eye open. It was an experiment that she would have preferred not to repeat except for the fact that there apparently was a witness. Turning on her side and ignoring the wires running from her body to the gadgets set up around her Rogue concentrated and opened both eyes to glare at the intruder.

"_Bon matin Chére_," Remy's voice was a little rough as he uncrossed his legs to move a little closer to the bed. "Ya had Remy worried."

Groaning Rogue lifted a hand to feel how greasy her hair felt-it was pretty bad which meant she'd been in the bed for a while. "How…" her lips were cracked from disuse and Remy quickly brought a glass and straw to her aid. Rogue smiled slightly as she sipped the ginger ale, "How long have Ah been out?"

"Since de mission." He pushed his sunglasses up on his nose, "'Bout two weeks hein. Remy had ta carry you out _Chére_."

Frowning Rogue tried to understand what exactly had happened. Xavier had sent her, Remy, Piotr, Kitty and Bobby out to check out rumours that Mystique was putting together another Brotherhood. Sure enough it'd been true. Rogue nearly growled thinking about the lying, blue bitch that was her 'mother'. Things were foggy but Rogue could remember going toe to toe with the blonde bitch that Mystique seemed to have picked to replace Rogue at her side. She fingered the lump on the back of her head and reminded herself not to volunteer for a fist fight with someone who could bench press three elephants while giving herself a pedicure.

"That Ms. Marvel bitch do that much damage?" Rogue checked herself over but didn't feel like a super strong girl had kicked the shit out of her. Rogue had to admit aside from the fading headache-she felt really good.

There was a second of hesitation but that was all Rogue needed. Remy wasn't someone to hesitate-not with her. That he wasn't teasing her about biting off more than she could chew was a bad sign. "What the fuck happened Swamp Rat? Why isn't every bone in my body shattered?"

"_Chére_," He sighed but she knew he'd tell her anyway, "Da _Saloppe_ had you down and was getting ready ta finish ya when she hit a rip in ya uniform."

"WHAT?"

"When we saw what was happenin," his face was a little haggard, "Ya'll were unconscious and couldn't stop her from touching ya _Chére_…Petey had ta pull her away from ya…but…"

Rogue's eyes flashed her temper rising, "But what Remy…"

"You absorbed her Chére." He reached out for her gloved hand but Rogue yanked it away, "She tried ta kill ya but you absorbed her til dere wasn't nothin' left to absorb."

"You mean I killed her first?"

Remy looked genuinely concerned that he was the one telling Rogue about this but she didn't care. It was a little much to take. "_Oui Chére_…ya killed her first."

* * *

Eyes snapping open Rogue couldn't help taking a few deep breaths to calm herself; it was so disorientating to relive a memory-especially that one. She twitched as she felt a hand on her shoulder and blinked to bring the owner into focus.

"Are you okay Rogue?" The Professor's face was a studied measure of non-expression as always; though his eyes said he was concerned.

Running a shaky hand through her hair Rogue nodded, "Yeah. That one's always ta worst…and it's one of mine."

"You are making excellent progress," He nodded and sat back relieved, "Carol Danvers' personality has been completely subdued and you're even starting to be able to recall past absorptions to use other's powers. You said that Joseph was modifying one of his inventions to aid in controlling your powers?"

Rogue nodded and forced herself not to blush, she was after all an engaged woman of twenty-six not a teenager. The Professor didn't care about her love life as far as Rogue knew. "He is. The Zoxx chamber. Ah'm not sure how it works but it's extended the few seconds of control I have to up to two hours. It's not forever but it helps for now."

"I see." His eyes gave a little twinkle; "Have the two of you set your date yet? I know Jean and Kitty are anxious to start your wedding preparations."

Forcing down a groan Rogue looked at the Professor trying to decide what to tell him; in the end she figured the truth was enough. She'd come a long way since her days of depression and isolation; if anyone could be trusted with her doubts it was the Professor, "We haven't yet…Ah mean with all my responsibilities…I dunno Professah. Sometimes I feel like this whole wedding business is more to make Joe happy than me."

"And why is that Rogue?"

"Well things have been so hard for him…what with being Magneto's clone and all." She sighed, "I just wonder if he really loves me or just wants to feel like he belongs here."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Another sigh was ripped from her throat, "I keep tryin' ta…but he makes it hard."

"You understand Rogue," The Professor's voice remained even as always-he was nothing if not completely neutral, "That I've known you longer than most and will support any choices you make. The Rogue I know has never put someone else's happiness above her own; especially not when doing so would hurt the other person more so."

"That doesn't make it any easier ya know." She huffed and got up off the couch; "Ah suppose…"

Rogue stopped as the phone on the Professor's desk began to ring; the number was private and known only to a select few. That it was ringing was never a good sign. Deciding to stay and find out what was happening Rogue sat back down while the Professor answered.

"Charles Xavier. Yes, Wanda so good to hear from you. A new mutant you say? No I haven't been in Cerebro to find out but thank you for letting me know. Eight? That is quite young…Balls of explosive kinetic energy? Is the little girl a danger to herself? Her parents are aware? Yes, if they'd like us to work with her we can at least do a consultation; we have a group of younger mutants coming to send two weeks getting to know the school and making a choice about staying. She could join them. Her nanny can bring her right away? Wonderful. If they call ahead with the flight arrangements we can have someone meet them at the airport. Wonderful. Thank you so much for letting us know. Goodbye."

Sitting back Rogue lifted her eyebrow an inch; she'd gotten a fair amount of info just from the Professor's side of things. Of course she was still groaning about being one of the heads of 'Mutant Summer Camp' as Bobby had dubbed it. Chaperoning a large group of kids from 6 to 12 was a daunting prospect even with invulnerability and super strength. "Eight is pretty young for those kinda powers."

"It is," The Professor nodded, "I'm going to add her to your group if you don't mind Rogue; you're a little hardier than Kurt or Kitty."

"No problem Professah," She nodded and stood to finally talk to Joseph if she could find him, "This kid got a name?"

"Anna-Marie," Came the answer, "Funny. Wanda didn't mention her last name. I'll have to remember to have the Nanny fill out all the forms when they arrive."

* * *

"Are you sure dat you're not hurt _Chére_?" Remy held his daughter close wondering again that now of all times her powers had to manifest; and that they'd be so similar to his.

"Oui Papa," Anna-Marie smiled her gap toothed grin at her father; despite the dust in her hair from the small explosion she was still beaming about talking to Rogue-she'd liked the woman's voice. "It was cool. I kin 'splode thins just like ya do!"

Groaning Remy decided God hated him; that was the only explanation for an eight year old with her mutant powers. He'd had a hard enough time controlling things and he'd been in his early teens when his had appeared. "_Chére_, it ain't right ta just…"

"_Je sais_ Papa," She groaned then cut him another sly smile, "I suppose ya'll need to let me go to Monseiur Xavier's ta learn how ta use my powahs proper like."

"_Non_. You not going anywhere." He clenched his jaw, "Papa kin teach ya."

"_Mais _Papa," Anna-Marie smirked as she pulled on his pant leg, "You gotta work."

Groaning Remy decided he was definitely being punished it was the only excuse there could be for having such a stubborn child. "_Chére_, what would Papa do witout ya?"

"Work on dat big job ya p_éré_ been plannin' for months." Came Tante Mattie's gruff voice as she entered the kitchen, "Dat's why Tante Mattie has it all planned hein."

Remy lifted an eyebrow knowing he'd never resist the powers of both of them-not alone and unarmed. "What be dat? Remy don want his _Chére_ goin ta Xavier's."

"Aww mais Papa!"

"Non Peite." Mattie cut Anna-Marie off with a nod and an upraised hand making Remy jealous, nothing short of a national decree got his daughter to listen to him so well. "We be goin to an _veille amie_ o' mine. She be a Traiteur. Deux semeine outta da city do de childe good too non."

Again Remy was certain looking at two of the three women in his life that if he didn't agree they'd do what they wanted anyway…and get Merci involved as well. He didn't think it fair that they consistently banded together against him to get their collective way but this time it was the right thing to do. Anna-Marie needed someone to help teach her to control her new gift. If it wasn't going to be Charles Xavier or himself he trusted Mattie to find someone just as good.

"Fine." He groaned, "_Mais_, you better call your Papa every night."

* * *

A note on Anna-Marie's powers...think a cross between Gambit and Boom-Boom. She takes the kinetic potential from objects through touch and creates explosive energy spheres. Cool eh?

And then there were shoutouts!

Cass: I think I was waiting for people to stop expecting me to return...that's it...yes. Glad to be back though and that you like this one. I'm getting back into researching Time After Time...I want it to be as accurate as fiction can be. Wild Horses may have to wait...but not long.

The Rogue Cajun : x2 no less. Tehehe...Yeah I'm pumping out chapters pretty quick on this...which is nice. My blog's suffering in the mean time...oh well. I know everyone hates Joe...me too...but he's the only one I could think of hurting that no one would mind.

I Heart the Distillers: I love writing Jonda...it's so much fun. I can pretty much take anything one of my friend and I have done and it could be a Jonda moment if we were dating so I'll never run out of ideas for them. There shall be more of them in this I swear. Baby steps...I'll finish this and some work for TAT and get that up.

EE's Skysong: I know I know. But think...anyone else would cause a bigger uproar over Rogue hurting them...no one will care now just like no one cares that Bella's dead. It works...trust me. Yep, she's all superpowered and going to Xavier's whether Remy knows or not. Awww...I almost made you cry? One afternoon huh? Awww. Sorry. Glad to hear you liked. I really want to finish that one. Eventually I have to either let Cypher be happy or kill her.

Ishy: For someone typing with clentched fists you wrote a lot. Trying for the "War and Peace' of reviews? Hehehe. I'm surprised you didn't round up a pitch fork whelding mob for me including him. You took it better than I thought. See look...I've explained my rationale for including Joe...he needs to be hurt and compleately disposible. He will go away like Bella did you just need patience. Yes, I remember you telling me once that you like my OCs even if generally they are evil. It's an honour to know. And yeah...John's easier than Petey...much. And he and Wanda are my dream team. I should do a Jonda oneshot. Hmmmm...glad you liked despite that and yes...I am the bunny on Krac.

IvyZoe: hehehe...Welcome to Krac's house. I like doing evil things. Sorry. It will all work well in the end, I know I'm known for my unhappy endings but I swear here and now on my Angst Wand that THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. Okay? I nthe mean time I'm going to make you growl a lot.

Naemus: Spanks a bunch.

Rogue-14: How about the Romy **Devadas**? That'd be heavy. Hehehehe. Glad though to find another Bollywood fan out there. Don't let them know how it all turns out. I'm going to be lifting some big chunks from KKHH...sigh...I've even got my version of the little Sikh boy planned. Yeah...Joe's like kleenex...gets thrown away after one use.

AM Bookworm: Calm...Calm. When did you see KKHH? Isn't it hte best? I got the idea being stuck at home sick going through my B-Wood collection. It's so wrong...there are times I think I'm browner than my brown friends. OMG...you are just to wonderful for words..."Mex of Emotions" "Splendiforous Writing"...You are my new favorite person ever. Thank you so much for the high praise I'll try to live up to it. In the mean time...go through my older stuff...it's not as happy but it'll fill the void between posts of this one for you. And I'm uber thrilled you like AM...i was worried folks wouldn't.


	6. Chapter Five

**Five**

It had been a long flight for Anna-Marie; forcing an eight year old to sit still for three hours was cruel and unusual punishment. Only Tante Mattie's iron will and threats that they'd turn around and go home had managed to keep all of the little girl's energy reined in. Anna-Marie was not giving up on meeting her namesake; even if it meant not kicking the back of the chair in front of her. The smelly man deserved it but he wouldn't keep her from meeting Rogue.

Fiddling with the image inducer around her wrist Anna-Marie was locked in Tante Mattie's grip as the older woman claimed their baggage. Normally, Anna-Marie preferred to just wear sunglasses but both Merci and Tante Mattie had insisted that if they were going to catch Rogue by surprise they'd have to disguise the eyes that announced loud and clear just who Anna-Marie's father was. It was a good plan; Anna-Marie wanted to get to know Rogue a bit before she found out about her Papa. The little girl wanted to make sure that this woman liked her before becoming her new Maman. Plenty of the women her Papa had dated over the years had tried to be nice but really it had been just a show to impress him not Anna-Marie. Usually, between her and Tee-Jean they could scare off any of the clingy fortune hunters.

"Well _Petite_," Tante Mattie looked down at her young charge, "You ready?"

Nodding Anna-Marie looked towards the area where people would meet the arrivals, "Oui Tante Mattie."

Hand in hand they moved forward through the crowds; Tante Mattie cursing under her breath in her heavy Patois when someone would bump them. Having a much lower point of view Anna-Marie was surprised to catch sight of the group first; but then it was the only large group of kids in the airport. Apparently, there were several flights arriving around the same time. Growing up in a busy household Anna-Marie had never been a shy child, she was a little too like her father in that respect; it stood her well now. Pushing forward she released Tante Mattie's hand much to the old woman's dismay and ran forward to the group.

Normally Anna-Marie would look for potential friends amongst the other children but today her eyes were all for the adults; immediately she ignored the men and started appraising the women to try to figure out which one was Rogue. There was a stately black woman with shockingly white hair, a red head that seemed to be just as pregnant as Tante Merci and a bubbly brunette dressed in pink. They were all very pretty but Anna-Marie just knew that none of them was Rogue. After all none of them had white streaks in their hair-Lapin had seen the mystery woman once when Papa had brought her to Mardi Gras and had shared that bit of information when told about the 'quest'.

"Yoh gonna be in trouble when yoh nanny catches ya Shug." The familiar twang from the telephone drifted to Anna-Marie's ears from behind her.

Spinning around the little girl couldn't help but flash a heart-melting grin; this was Rogue. The woman wasn't tall or short but average height, her hair pulled back in a simple messy ponytail with the white bits floating near her face making the rest seem even more auburn. Her makeup ran more towards the blacks and purples but was tasteful as was the fuzzy black sweater she wore with a pair of well-worn jeans. Anna-Marie tried to think of what she could say to this beautiful woman.

"_Mon Dieu_!" Tante Mattie heaved as she caught up to them, "Anna-Marie! Yo gonna give me de heart attack…"

Anna-Marie tried to look chastised as the woman who helped raise her began to lecture her but didn't miss the conspiratorial wink Rogue gave her before holding out her hand to Mattie. "Good thing Ah caught the runaway then. Ya'll are tha last ta arrive. My name's Rogue; I'm one of the instructors at Xavier's school for the Gifted."

"_Merci boucoup Mademoiselle_ Rogue." Tante Mattie shook the offered hand that Anna-Marie noticed was covered in tight black leather glove, "De _pischouette's_ Papa woulda had fits if his _petite fille_ came ta any harm. It be nice ta know dat a good Mississippi gal be lookin' after de chile."

Rogue nodded and gestured to the luggage in Mattie's hand, "Ah'll take that for ya'll. Ya'll from Louisiana Ah take it?"

"Oui," Anna-Marie found her voice at long last, "We be from Naw Orleans…"

"Dat right?" One arched eyebrow rose as Rogue looked down at her, "What you doin' leavin' de Big Easy ta come all de way up here then Squirt?"

"I blew up de wall." Anna-Marie looked down at her shoes feeling a little nervous about her ability, "My PawPaw said dat Monsieur Xavier helps mutants wit dere powers…my Papa din want me ta come so far…" she pulled Rogue's sleeve so that she could whisper to the woman who obligingly knelt, "_Mais_, I gots ta learn somehow oui?"

Still kneeling Anna-Marie could see that Rogue's bright green eyes were serious, "What about ya Momma then Squirt? Sure she and yah Daddy be missing you."

"My Maman died." Anna-Marie told her with the openness of a child, "She died when I was born."

For a second there was a bit of sadness that crossed Rogue's face that Anna-Marie recognized. Most people pitied her for not having a Mom; she was pretty used to it. Somehow this time it actually made Anna-Marie sad; after all if it hadn't been for her Maman her Daddy might have married Rogue and Anna-Marie wouldn't have been born. It was a lot for an eight year old to think of and a glistening of tears appeared in her eyes, closing them Anna-Marie tried not to cry in front of Rogue. Just as quickly though she felt strong arms wrap around her and the sweet smell of vanilla.

"It's okay Squirt," Rogue's voice was soft, "I neva really knew my Momma either. As long as you got othas that love ya it don mattah."

Rubbing her eyes Anna-Marie couldn't help but grin at the woman when a bright light flashed. Turning Anna-Marie saw the Brunette and Redhead standing there with a camera. With a toss of her long brown hair the younger smiled, "Rogue we like had to get proof no one back at the school would like ever believe that you were like…being maternal."

As Rogue stood Anna-Marie grabbed the woman's hand to hold and watched her shoot daggers at the two other women, "Ah wouldn't if Ah was ya'll…Ah reckon Ah still got pictures from your Stag and Doe party that Scottie and Piotr would be interested in seeing."

"We'll make sure you have the original and the negatives," The Red Head answered quickly after paling then looked down at Anna-Marie, "What's your name little one?"

"I'm Anna-Marie." She stated proudly.

The woman nodded, "I'm Jean Grey-Summers and this is Kitty Pryde…We teach at the school with Rogue."

"Ya got a last name Squirt?" Rogue asked and looked back to Tante Mattie, "We're gonna need ya to fill out some forms and all."

Smiling up at the three women Anna-Marie made a choice. She'd liked Rogue and didn't want to hide from her-not when she'd been so nice. "My last name is Lebeau."

* * *

Pacing back and forth in his office Remy could help wringing his hands together anxiously. His thoughts flew quickly back and forth between all the reasons why he still hadn't heard from Tante Mattie or Anna-Marie. They should have arrived hours ago and had promised to call right away.

"Relax _mon brave_," Lapin's voice was bored as he played solitaire at Remy's desk, "Dey probably haven't even got dere yet."

Remy spun his eyes flashing, "Why de hell not? Mattie said dis Traiteur live near Baton Rouge…dat only takes deux heures."

Putting the cards down Lapin ran a hand through his unruly red locks and looked his cousin straight in the eye. "Tante Mattie threatened my life if I tole you but…Dey didn't go ta Baton Rouge."

"Were'd dey go den?" His clenched his jaw and nearly growled; this was his little girl they were talking about.

"Xavier's." Lapin answered quickly not wanting to get on Remy's bad side, "Dey having a mutant summer camp…Merci and Tante Mattie thought dat mebbe dat be best for Anna-Marie."

Remy was livid; he was about to launch into a tirade about meddlesome women not knowing what was best for his child when the phone rang. Diving for it Remy tried to not sound frantic, "Remy Lebeau."

"Allo Papa."

"Anna-Marie!" He did growl this time, "Do you have any idea how worried you had your Papa…"

Over the phone line she didn't sound all that repentant, "Oui Papa…but dis place is _fantastiqu_e! Dere's all sorts of kids and dey all have powers too! And we get to play games in de Danger room…and we get ta swim in de _piscine_…and dere's _deux_ fuzzy blue men…they like big teddy bears…"

"Oui," Remy couldn't help but smile; she sounded genuinely thrilled to be there, "How about you let Papa talk to Tante Mattie _Chére_?"

"And Papa," She seemed to ignore him as well as the other women in his life, "Dere's dis _trés belle femme_…her name is Rogue and she's super strong and can fly!"

Remy felt his hand going limp around the phone; his little girl was with Rogue…they'd talked. The strangeness of the situation washed over him for a second then Remy heard something that brought him back to earth; Anna-Marie was coughing. "You okay _Chére_?"

"I'm just a little malade Papa." She coughed again making Remy's heart plummet.

His jaw still clenching and unclenching Remy shook his head, "Papa be dere on de next plane. _Je t'aime Chére_."

"_Oui_ Papa," Another round of coughs, "_Je t'aime aussi_."

They both hung up and Remy started franticly making preparations to get up North-job or no job. He'd travel to the ends of the earth and face a million evildoers to be with his little girl when she was sick.

* * *

Setting the phone down Anna-Marie smiled brightly at Tante Mattie, "He be commin on de next flight."

"_Bon Chére_," The old woman smiled her mahogany face creasing, "I tole you dat your Papa come if he thought you be sick."

"Oui Tante Mattie," She grinned and bounced on her bed, "Don you tink dat Mademoiselle Rogue is de _trés belle femme_?"

The old woman sat on the edge of the bed and handed over Anna-Marie's pj's so that the little girl could change into them once she'd had her bath, "Oui, she is quite de looker. Bettah den some of dose hussies your Papa dates."

Hopping down she looked up at her caretaker, "You tink she'd mind bein' my new Maman?"

Leaning down Tante Mattie kissed the little girl's forehead before giving her a light smack on the rear end to push her into the bathroom where the tub was full of bubbles and waiting, "She bettah not hein? Now scoot. Its almost time for ya to go ta bed."

* * *

Teeheehe...Aren't I evil. I know this wasn't as speedy but I was on vacation for the Canadian Thanksgiving...sigh...anyone else want turkey...I have a fridge full of it.

**IvyZoe**: Glad you enjoy...I've really stolen the format from the movie...check it out it has subtitles and it's not that scary. I purposely didn't show Rogue's reaction. Plus it's not that uncommon a name...especially in the South. But I hope you like how I wrapped out some of the loose ends. The next chapter will have more of Rogue's reaction.

**Ishy: **Yeah i didn't want any sympathy for Carol here...and in your fic she's nothing but a trampy, whiny bitaaaach. Kill her off...please? For me? I swear I'd never ask anything again. Come on...she can't NOT have doubts about this...She's not marrying Remy. As much fun as the whole Church thing would be I've got a plan for this...a big one...it'll be good.

**AM Bookworm: **LOL. You've put a lot of thought into this one haven't you? And honestly I'm still blushing about all the praise. Hehehee...The reason for the delay of this part was that I partied too hardy at the monthy East Indian night at a club here...Was out til 4am dancing to Bollywood tunes like a drunken Punjabi...ack. Very good time but I'm glad it's only once a month, I'm too old todo that more often. Glad you saw all the character comparisions...veryglad though the Professor isn't much like the Col...at all.

**EE's Skysong**: Yes you should stop...I like reviews. I feed on them.

**Rogue14: **Devdas was HUGE it hadAishwarya Rai in it and Shahrukh Khan in it. Very long and sprawling. All angsty and about unrequeited love. Oh yeah...I've had the character in my head for a bit...tehehehe. But I shall continue...no worries.

**The Rogue Cajun: **Well I can't have her too excited about marrying Joe...other than him not being Remy...In the movie the guy she's marrying is through and arranged marriage...that doesn't culturally translate to North America...so this was how I'm going around it. Glad you're enjoying it though. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter Six

**Six**

**Nine Years Earlier**

It was a rare day at Xavier's School for the Gifted and even Remy noticed it; the halls were quiet and the sun was shining. Even better was that he had the whole mansion to himself-as long as he shared it with Rogue-she was keeping close to home lately as the psyche of Carol Danvers had made a few attempts to take over the Goth's body. It was a war that Rogue was fighting with the Professor's help but Remy knew she was worried about Marvel taking over and hurting her friends. That was the other reason for his staying back; Remy wasn't about to let Rogue completely shut herself off-he'd lose the only person in the house he could be himself with.

As Remy had told Rogue when she'd tried to pack him off with the others that a day sitting back and watching cheesy horror movies with her seemed more appealing to him than a day at the beach with the others. Though Jean did look fetching in her bikini, the red head would have more than enough admirers to make up for Remy's loss. He'd had enough women who believed themselves to be God's gift to men in his time-compared to them Jean was a rank amateur. Remy found it more than refreshing to know that Rogue liked spending time with him and didn't want anything more from him-not sex, not his help, and certainly there was no political motivation either.

That was he thought smiling as he put together a plate of 'Nachos a la Cajun' to eat during their film fest; the best thing about Rogue, between her powers and her shadowy past she expected nothing from her friends. Well except honesty and loyalty and God help the person who didn't give the Southern Belle those two simple things. Despite himself Remy actually felt bad for Mystique. When Rogue got hold of her-the shape shifter would be lucky to only get pushed off a cliff this time. Especially since Rogue acquired super strength and flight from Carol Danvers on a permanent basis. "Don't mess with the Rogue" took on more meaning when backed up by a fist that could bench press a good 50 tons.

Over the sound of the microwave Remy could hear snorts of laughter coming from the rec room; moving on silent feet he peeked around the corner. Rogue was sitting on the couch sprawled out ready for the movies in her well worn jeans, Ozzy t-shirt over a long sleeved white t and her fluffy pink bunny slippers. Remy smiled at the bunny slippers-they had little tiny fangs if you got close enough to look; they'd been the first gift he'd bought for a girl who he wasn't sleeping with or related to and suited Rogue to a 'T'.

Coughing lightly Remy smiled as she turned around, "Remy never pictured you as a snorter _Chére_." He looked at the T.V and lifted and eyebrow at the program, "Anna-Marie Darkholme…Remy never pictured you as a lesbian either."

A pillow whipped by his ear at high speed causing Remy to duck out of it's way, "Don't be an idiot all ya life Swamp Rat," Rogue drawled and turned back to the T.V, "This is the funniest shit I've ever seen."

"_Mais Chére_," Remy sighed, "It's the Miss America pageant. You be watchin for de swim suits?"

"_Non tu est fou_!" She snorted switching into French naturally before jerking her gloved thumb at the screen, "Ah'm watching because it's funny to see these insincere clothes hangers try ta convince the world dey know what the hell they're talkin' about. I swear if one more of them says 'world peace' Ah'll pee mah pants."

Sliding down Remy made himself comfortable on the other end of the couch sharing in the laughter, "Remy knew dat you were de one who bought Ms. Congeniality 2."

"It was a boxed set with both of them," She snorted back before grabbing her pillow and holding it close, "Oh man…here comes tha host…talk about a bad toupee."

Remy chucked noticing the patch of grey at the front of the man's hair piece; he found himself unable to stay silent, "He look like he could be your Papa."

Rogue growled, "I'd rather shoot myself."

"Dough," Remy smirked, "Ya moustache is better than his Chére."

Despite being a girl who prided herself on her individuality Rogue's hand shot up to her upper lip as if to check that there was no offending facial hair there to find. She was already lunging for Remy when she lowered her hand, taking advantage of her new ability to fly. Remy was ready for her though and twisted away making sure to wrap Rogue in the throw from the back of the chesterfield before tickling her sides mercilessly. The pair rolled as Rogue tried to break away tears springing to her eyes as she laughed uncontrollably and tried her level best to return the torture to the Cajun. Suddenly they both stopped as their eyes locked; somehow Rogue had wrestled her way to the top and was straddling Remy.

Being so close to Rogue, feeling her warmth against his body Remy was struck with the urge to kiss her. Consequences be damned. It seemed wrong to him to waste such a lovely opportunity to see if Rogue tasted like the vanilla she always smelled like. He was raising himself up happy that she was making no move to stop him when the doorbell rang. Being on top Rogue jumped up shaking off the blanket wrapped around her.

"Ah'll…Ah'll get it." Her cheeks were rosy and Remy damned the idiot who interrupted such a picture perfect moment.

Rogue did her best to calm her flaming cheeks as she walked to the door; if she hadn't known better she would have said that Remy had wanted to kiss her. Shaking her head Rogue dismissed the idea; they were friends nothing more. What guy in his right mind wanted a girl who wouldn't be able to touch him? Pushing her hair from her face Rogue swung the front door open to growl at whoever it was interrupting her peace-usually just the sight of her death glare was enough to send girl scouts packing. Once she added in some gibberish and that usually took care of missionaries too.

Unfortunately the tiny blonde girl who looked like she should have been spouting about world peace with the other airheads at the pageant didn't scare off. Rogue was reasonably sure this could be due to some form of brain damage-no one with an IQ higher than Forrest Gump's would sit there smiling at Rogue while she glared at them. "Yeah," She channelled her inner Wolverine, "What do ya want?"

"Kin Ah talk ta Remy Lebeau?" The blonde offered another brilliant smile.

Rolling her eyes Rogue reminded herself to educate the Swamp Rat on letting his random bimbos know where he lived-that could cause all sorts of trouble. "Ah'm afraid he ain't here right now…Miss…"

"Boudreau…" The blonde offered, "Belladonna Boudreau…though most people just call me Belle."

Forcing herself not to grit her teeth Rogue smiled; though it looked more like a snarl, "Ain't that nice. Like Ah said though…Remy ain't here. Ya'll have to come back some other time…maybe ya might wanna call first…"

"Ah know," Belle sighed as if trying to level with Rogue woman to woman-apparently the bored face and hostile tone didn't paint the picture of welcome Rogue was trying for, "Ah shoulda called before commin' all dis way. _Mais_, its _tres importante_ dat I talk wit Remy as soon as possible."

"And why would that be?" Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and glared; she really wasn't liking this chick one little bit.

Belle didn't seem to notice that fact though as she offered yet another smile, "Ah'm his fiancée."

"Come again?" Rogue nearly choked thinking she'd heard something wrong or that this girl was more than just mildly retarded.

Tossing her blonde hair Bella smiled, "His fiancée…Ah came up from N'Orleans ta talk ta him about…" She spotted something over Rogue's shoulder and beamed like a lighthouse, "There ya are Remy…Dis aime of yours said you weren't here. You sneakin' out again when ya not supposed ta?"

Spinning on her heels Rogue looked to Remy who stood just behind her doing his best impression of a dead fish. "Belle? What you doin' here?"

"Apparently," Rogue drawled clenching her fists at her sides, "She's come to see her fiancé. Please tell me I'm having a bad dream or this is some kinda joke you and Bobby cooked up."

He looked stricken for a second before taking a big swallow, "_Non Chére_," He tried to make his eyes tell Rogue just how much he didn't mean for this to happen, "Dis no joke."

"Aren't ya goin' ta invite me in _Chér_?" Belle looked between the two mutants not missing the thick enough to cut tension, "We got a few things dat need talkin' about."

Backing away Rogue held the door open and waved Belle inside, she kept her face as blank as she could possibly keep it. She started walking away from the living room and towards the Danger Room, "Sorry, come on in. If ya'll can excuse meh…"

"Rogue!" Remy tried not to sound desperate as he called to her.

Rogue turned for a second and gave a small sad smile, "Ah ain't going any where Swamp Rat. Ya'll obviously got things ta talk about and I don't want ta intrude. Ah'll see you later Gambit."

As he watched her walk away it wasn't lost on Remy that she'd used his codename instead of his real one or any of the nicknames she'd given him.

* * *

Eyes snapping open Remy had to bite his lip to keep from screaming; he'd forgotten how little leg room there was in economy class and banged his shins against the seat in front of him. He cursed his luck that there had been no first or business class seats available unless he'd been willing to wait another four hours. Rubbing one bruised leg gently he growled to himself; no amount of personal comfort was worth waiting to see his baby girl when she needed him. 

Of course he wasn't counting on another blast from the past either. Remy had done his level best to forget that horrible day when Belle had shown up at the Institute. She couldn't have known about Rogue or his growing feelings for the Goth so it wasn't as if it had been planned. Belle had even confessed to liking the sullen untouchable; Remy had to admit in another freaky world the pair could have been friends. After all Rogue had managed to not kill Kitty, and the Chicago valley girl was twice the mallrat, fashionista that Belle was.

"This is your Captain speaking," A voice came over the intercom, "We will be landing at JKF airport in approximately ten minutes…"

The rest of the speech was droned out by the butterflies renovating Remy's stomach, ten minutes then another forty-five to drive to Bayville. One hour until he'd see Rogue again. Remy was tempted to kill his daughter for putting him in this position-maybe after he gave her a hug or perhaps the hug then the killing…Remy wasn't sure.

* * *

"Oh my god Jean!" Kitty nearly bounced around the kitchen where she and the pregnant telepath had holed up to talk, "Did you see the look on Rogue's face?" 

Smiling Jean continued making her camomile tea while all the while she was as excited as Kitty inside, "You think that was good…I wish you could have read her mind. I never thought I'd say this but Wanda was right."

"I know," Kitty sighed and hopped up on the counter to swing her feet back and forth, "This is like so romantic. After all these years…they'll finally get together."

"You're forgetting something," Jean poured the pot using her TK, "Joseph."

Groaning Kitty's face fell a bit, "Like I know. But come on this is Remy we're talking about. Rogue has totally loved him from the moment they met."

"Hardly," Jean carried her cup to the table and sat down gently, "We've all heard about him almost blowing off her hand."

"So?" Kitty paced the room, "I phased Pete into a pile of rubble. He like still totally asked me out."

"Five years later."

"Potato; Potatoe;" Kitty stuck out her tongue, "That's totally just like...semantics."

The door bell ringing cut off Kitty from any further discourse and she hopped a sly grin appeared on Jean's face speaking volumes about who it was ringing the bell.

* * *

Grumbling as she stomped to the door Rogue had to wonder how in a house full of people she was always the one to answer the door. Sure, half the team was on Muir Island working with Moria MacTaggart but the other half were supposed to be supervising the children here for the camp. Just thinking of the twenty children Rogue had to suppress another growl. Someone had seen fit to start a food fight during dinner and Rogue hadn't had time to blow dry her hair and straighten it. Now it was getting as fuzzy as Kurt; Rogue hated having to wander around with her white girl afro. 

Despite her ill humour Rogue had to smile thinking about the culprit who had started the gastronomic war; even without the eyes to tell her so Rogue would have known that Anna-Marie was Remy's kid. They had the same trouble making spirit.

Sighing Rogue tried to decide how she felt about the situation; on one had she was sorry to hear that Belle had died, if only because she knew what it was like to grow up without a mother and Rogue wouldn't wish it on any kid. On the other it was a little odd that Remy had named his daughter after her. Rogue supposed that maybe their friendship had meant more to him than she'd thought. Of course he still hadn't called or written her in eight years so Rogue guessed it could have been a fluke.

The bell rang again breaking Rogue's train of thought. Mumbling under her breath about the good old days of shooting trespasser on sight Rogue grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. "Whatevah it is that you're sellin' we don't want any…"

"How could you not want Remy _Chére_?"

* * *

Muhahahahahaha! How's that for a cliff hanger? Hate me? Hahaha. The Angst Wand enjoyed it's workout on this one. Now the shout outs for those nice enough to review...angry glare at the lurkers.

IvyZoe: Teehee...you'll have to wait a bit for Joe to meet Remy...but they will meet...trust me. Glad you liked...

Rogue14: Yeah...The earthquake is no laughing matter. Bright side...I am actually Canadian...and surprisingly enough...I'm not Pakistani either...or Indian...Nope. The pasty skin, freckles and red hair all point to my Irish hertitage very blantantly. But most of my good friends are East Indian...I've been throughly exposed to the culture. I even speak a little Hindi...not much though. Trust me it looks strange at the one Indo/Pakistani club night they throw here...I'm usually the only white person there...but I blend cause I can Banghra and sing along (Yes I know the words...) Thankfully everyone I know had their families come out of that mess over there safely...which is very important. Hmm...slum lords who use inferior products to build...must be American...but if they're Canadian and have an office in Toronto I'll leave them a gift. You thought I was evil before...now how evil am I?

The Rogue Cajun: I bet you still can't wait. Teehee...I love dramatic tension.

Ishy: You updated too! yay...I was even good and reviewed...aren't you proud. I was supposed to cook for ten people and three showed...I have turkey comming out of every pore...you want it it's yours...where do I send it now? You still in H-town? Normally I agree with you...I hate kids...they're annoying. But I'm writing a kid I wouldn't want to get rid of cause well...can't have Rogue not like her. Can we? Hope you enjoyed the Belle bashing in this...though I'm still going to let hte Swamp Trash Queen be a little sympathetic in this...sorry. EWWW...this is why I took theatre Ishy...so I never had to write papers about apes.

EE's Skysong: Yay...oh btw...what's "WSLATC" ?

AM Bookworm: Teehee... but there is some pretty bad love, Romy and Lit out there...you gots to be choosy. Glad you've been enjoying it fills my heart with joy to know that i'm a part of your procrastination. My degree says 'Theatre' but it really means 'Procrastination'. Trust me on that.

Simba317: Yay...I got a new reviewer! happy dance. I gotta agree with you on the whole Canuck vs Yankee thanksgiving...it makes no sense to have a HARVEST festival in the middle of WINTER. None. I've always said teachers are a form of evil that blankets the earth...of course my ex bf isa teacher...that might be part of it. Now that I've gone and made myself feel old. Drama? You think this has Drama? I'm being good in this one...it's only 1/4 the angst of a regular Kracfic. Check the lineup of people who have told me that my Cypher arc made them cry. This has been tear free so far and has been garunteed a happy ending to boot.But I am thrilled that you like it and hope you enjoy waiting to see how many of your predictions come true. And as I said to Ishy...I have tons of turkey left...too much...and I haven't even made the turkey soup yet. Agh. None of my friends is used to the Anglo-Saxon type thanksgiving either...which was why I got to cook a 15 pound monster.

hippiegurl1313: Another new reviewer! More Happy Dance. Tehehe...I like to keep people guessing but I let you have a little bit...hope you enjoy.

Gabrielle Myka: Yay...yet another new reviewer...Does the happy running man I'll get into that but I'm moving more towards the present. Really...Remy and Rogue weren't dating...they were just friends. But I'll drop the anvil of why they stopped talking soon I promise.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Seven**

The only people upon the face of the earth who liked to be awake at the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning at Xavier's were usually either Wolverine or under the age of 12. Belonging to the second group Anna-Marie threw back her blankets as soon as her eyes blinked open and realized the sun was rising. Not bothering to stop and make her bed she glanced around the room for any sign of her father she was almost disappointed when she didn't find any until her eyes lit on the pack of cards by her bed with a bottle of Tante Mattie's homemade cough medicine.

Ignoring both patiently Anna-Marie did a small happy dance in her bunny slippered feet. It was just a matter of time now before her father and Rogue saw each other again and fell in love. Hurrying out of her room Anna-Marie wanted to eat something quickly and meet the other kids to watch cartoons. It was the best part of Saturday mornings and it would give her time to figure out how to get her dad and Rogue in the same room.

She was so wrapped up in her visions of wearing a nice blue flower girl's dress when Anna-Marie ran smack dab into someone-or rather a tall someone's legs. Startled the little girl landed on the floor on her backside looking up at the man who was almost as tall as her Daddy but with brilliant white hair. He seemed quite as startled as she did as he leaned down to check on Anna-Marie.

"Are you alright little one?"

Anna-Marie smiled and stood up quickly, "I'm not hurt…why do you have white hair…You're not old are you?"

"No I'm not old." He looked relieved and smiled at the question.

Taking this for encouragement Anna-Marie looked him over, "You look like you're my Pere's age. Dat's plenty old. I'm Anna-Marie Lebeau."

The man looked at the tiny-gloved hand held out to him in such an adult fashion and tried not to laugh at the comments about his age-she was probably older than he was in reality. "It's a pleasure to meet you Anna-Marie. I'm Joseph. Are you here for the summer camp?"

She nodded enthusiastically getting ready to hop from foot to foot, "Uhuh…Mon pere used ta be an X-man…One day I am too." She quickly pulled on his pant leg to bring him closer so that she could whisper in his ear, "Only I'm gonna be an X-Woman…dat's cause I'm not a boy."

Joseph was about to comment when both their stomachs rumbled at the same time. He smiled down at Anna-Marie and put a hand over his flat belly, "How about you tell me all about it over some pancakes?"

"Can I have maple syrup and chocolate chips?" Anna-Marie asked hopefully.

Joseph shook his head, "Would your dad want you having all that sugar?"

"Oh yeah," She breezed as they walked down the stairs together, "I eat dem dat way all de time…dat's how we do things in N'awlins."

He grinned and kept his strides short so that she didn't have to run to keep up with him, "Well…Rogue should be up by now. As long as she confirms that's what a Southern lady like yourself needs for breakfast I don't see why not."

"Ooooh!" Anna-Marie could barely contain herself at the news that she'd get to eat with Rogue; it meant that she could get the woman closer to her Daddy faster. "I like Rogue…She be de _plus jolie_ X-Woman."

Joseph's smile widened as they got within feet of the kitchen, "Glad to hear that someone agrees with me." He stopped to whisper to Anna-Marie again, "I think so too."

He pushed the doors open so that the pair could enter the big bright kitchen that Xavier had renovated many times to accommodate all of his 'children'. Anna-Marie grinned as she caught sight of Rogue leaning against the counter sipping a large mug of coffee; all around there seemed to be the beginnings of a pancake breakfast too. Breaking away from Joseph, Anna-Marie hopped to her idol, "Rogue, I gots ta have pancakes wit chocolate chips AND maple syrup…right?"

"Ah don't see a reason why not." Rogue smiled and set her cup down before adopting a stern face and set down a glass of juice in front of the little girl, "But ya'll gotta eat your fruit too, starting with the OJ."

"Okay…" Anna-Marie moved to the table to sit down so that she could watch the woman cook while drinking her juice-it was the good kind with all kinds of pulp just the way Anna-Marie liked it, "but no grapefruits."

"How about some strawberries?" Joseph asked as he moved closer to Rogue.

"Okay…"

"I told you that you'd be a great mother Rogue," Joseph smiled as he started rolling up his sleeves to help the Southern woman.

Anna-Marie watched them intently; it made her tummy do flip flops to hear that Rogue wanted to be a mom. That was important to know before going through with the rest of the match making plan.

"That ain't what I'm worried about Joe." She sighed but didn't elaborate she just picked up her bowl and whisk to stir the pancake mix.

Anna-Marie's jaw nearly dropped as the little Cajun watched Joseph put his hand over Rogue's gloved one before he leaned in gently to kiss the top of her head, "And that's why I love you."

Choking down another gulp of her juice Anna-Marie realized that her wonderful plan had a little complication.

* * *

" 'Hello Swamp Rat.' After nine years Remy shows up an all she can say is 'hello Swamp Rat'!" Remy ran a hand through his unruly hair and sucked on a cigarette fervently. 

His companion had been listening to his friend rant about the welcome back he'd received the night before and for the life of him Piotr Rasputin couldn't decide who was more upset by Rogue's non-reaction to Remy's return. Remy or Kitty. Piotr had sat in silence for many of his girlfriend's rants about how her southern friend was fooling herself with Joseph when she truly loved Remy Lebeau. Frankly, the Russian strong man was getting a little tired of the same old song and dance. He had enough problems without meddling into Remy and Rogue's love lives.

Sipping his coffee Piotr shook his head to clear the uncharitable thoughts running through his mind, "My friend. You have been gone for many years. Rogue has always maintained that the two of you were no more than friends…"

"De femme sure don act like it!" Remy nearly exploded, "De rest of Remy's friends sent their condolences when Belle died…"

"Niet my friend." Piotr spoke before he could stop himself; he knew there was no way around revealing the only secret he'd ever kept from the other x-Acolyte, "Rogue was in New Orleans for Belle's funeral. When she came back…" he sighed wishing he had just stayed silent.

Remy whirled seizing on this new piece of information, "What happened when she came back?"

"She was very quiet." Piotr answered trying to sum up the dark state the Goth had gone through, "She became more diligent in her training, she worked harder at her studies…and even started dating. She seemed hurt for a while after you left but when she came back from Belle's funeral she seemed freer…there were periods where she'd be depressed but she did her best to move forward with her life."

Sitting down Remy tried to remember if he had caught sight of the Gothic Belle at his wife's funeral; the whole period of his life was a tangle swirl of memories. Finding himself the sole caretaker for a newborn as well as arranged a proper service for Belladonna had sapped Remy to the bone. Looking back at that point in his life Remy knew that unless Rogue had stepped right up to him he wouldn't have noticed her. It was clear though that she hadn't wanted to be noticed either.

"I think comrade," Piotr continued thoughtfully, "That Rogue moved on. Perhaps you should be happy to have your friend back."

Nodding his head absently Remy couldn't help a frown; Rogue had moved on. She was a whole new person while aside from the responsibilities of fatherhood Remy was still the same as he had been. She was practically a stranger now, a very beautiful stranger at that. Not that she hadn't had the ability to be so before-it was more the fact that the sullen, reclusive girl had grown into a woman at peace with her place in the world-it made all the difference in the world. Scratching his head Remy looked up at Piotr, "Dis fiancé of hers…what he like?"

The large Russian sighed in a way that spoke volumes before pointing to a chair, "You may want to sit."

"Dat bad?" He narrowed his eyes, "Dat _putin_ don treat her right?"

"No," Piotr interjected wearily, "Joseph worships Rogue. He'd never do anything to hurt her."

Nodding Remy still couldn't figure out what was so bad about the guy then, "Den de problem is?"

"He's Magneto's clone."

"Pardon?"

* * *

Okay okay I know this took a while and it's not really all that long but I was having a mini-crisis...well okay full blown crisis. But I digress. Now the shout outs.

Simba317 - I know...but oh well we'll keep our civil liberties, gay marriage and a sensible Thanksgiving to ourselves. Yeah I liked doing the whole friend thing...they work so well as buddies that I can totally buy one of them not really getting that there could be more...or them being ansty about pushing for more. It's a scary thing...I did it myself not long ago...crashed and burned. Sometimes it's better to stay just friends.

Naemis - I like cliffhangers. See.

Ishy - I know...best thing in the world is to mock pagents...I've done it for like Mr. South America...only we were trying to figureout who wasn't gay...and what they were saying cause it was in Spanish. I love Monty Python. Oh yes. When your sis isn't looking burn her slippers...I would. Well as i'm fond of ending things badly...here's another example...think of it as your bday gift.

Rogue14 - I've had lots of people not realize until they met me. Of course I also have a very Anglo-Saxon name...but they laugh cause I can order in hindi when we eat in Indian resturants. Hmm...karma will get them if an angry mob doesn't I suppose. So yes...after all that no Remy/Rogue in the same room... but oh well right.

IvyZoe - Slapped...no...but the cold shoulder is better.Oh he'll work for it no worries...and yeah...I'll get to Rogue and Belle.

AMBookworm - hehehe...thanks. Lol...good try...I'm Canadian...I have no idea how to get around New York state...never been there. Though I have been to New Orleans. Meh...I loved working in theatre...but yeah.

Hippiegurl - Ahh the cliffhanger paradox. Hope you enjoy this one.

EeSkysong - All good. I'm a little blonde sometimes. Well as blonde as a red head can be. I'm good at angst...that's about it.

The Rogue Cajun - Who ever said I was fair?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Eight**

Rubbing the back of her neck Rogue wondered again what she'd gotten herself into agreeing to squire the five eight year olds around for two weeks. It wasn't that the kids weren't well behaved, quite the contrary she was pretty sure they were better behaved than she'd been at that age. It was just that even with her invulnerability it was still hard to keep up with them-there was a reason most mutants didn't develop their abilities so young. Good kids or not they were still mischievous and Rogue was trying her best not to smile at the two ringleaders of the latest calamity. Kitty would not be pleased if she let them off too easy-the intangible was terribly afraid of frogs and hadn't appreciated the one they'd left in her bag.

"_Desole_, Rogue…" Anna-Marie was trying to look innocent despite her demonic eyes and Rogue really had a hard time buying the act-Remy had pulled it too many times for his daughter to not have picked it up.

The second culprit shook his uniform gray head in agreement; though Spork seemed just as repentant as Anna-Marie. "We thought Miss. Kitty would like the frog we got her."

"Oui…" Anna-Marie finished, "She was talkin' ta Mrs. Jean about havin' ta kiss lots of _des wowaron_ ta find a prince…"

Rogue groaned and reminded herself to have a talk with Kitty about the amazing ability of children not to recognize an analogy. Though she had to admit…it was pretty funny. Rogue had wished she could have video taped the moves Kitty had pulled to get away from the small amphibian. "She didn't mean that literally you two." Rogue smiled as she shook her head, "Ya'll know the story of the Frog Prince don't ya?"

Anna-Marie beamed and shook her head her auburn pigtails bouncing, "Mais oui…de Princess kiss de _wowaron_ and he turned inta a Prince and dey live happy for evah."

"That's just a girl story." Spork frowned and brushed some of his khaki coloured hair from his all black eyes.

Before a fight could break out between them Rogue lifted a hand, "But ya'll thought maybe ya'd find Kitty a frog Prince?"

"_Oui_."

"Yeah."

_Oh boy._ Rogue bit the insides of her cheeks to prevent the laughter she was barely holding back; the only thing that could have topped this would have been the young girls braiding Wolverine's hair and giving him a makeover. At that visual Rogue had to dig her nails into her palms the bite of pain even through her leather gloves was a distraction from the hilarity of the idea of Wolvie in drag.

"Well Ah know the two of ya didn't mean anythin' by it." She drawled, "So as long as both of ya apologise to Miss. Kitty I suppose I won't have to make ya help with dishes for the next few nights. Ah know she's in the garden with the rest of the group now…if ya do it now then we'll even see about ya getting ya desert after dinner."

The two pint sized miscreants nodded enthusiastically before shooting off in Kitty's general direction. She watched their small forms fade from view before nearly doubling over in laughter. Rogue wished the others were here to have seen this; Wanda would have enjoyed it and she was pretty sure Scott could loose the stick from his rear to enjoy the joke. So loud was Rogue laughing that she didn't hear anyone sneaking up behind her until her 'seventh sense' gave her warning.

"Well _Chére_," a familiar voice drawled, "It be a good thing to hear you laughin' but Remy has ta know what his _petite_ did."

Rogue nearly jumped but tried to bring herself under control enough to tell Remy the story. She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ears feeling awkward; since he had shown up last night she hadn't known how to deal with him. "Ya daughter and Spork there thought they'd scour the pond and get Kitty a Frog Prince."

"Piotr wouldn't like dat too much _hien_." Remy smirked and ran a lazy hand through his hair.

"Kitty didn't like it much either Shugah." Rogue shook her head and cleared the cobwebs from her mind enough to realize just how close Remy was to her; she could smell his unique scent-bourbon and tobacco. "The more Ah get to know her the more it's clear Anna-Marie's ya daughter. Ah don't know if Ah should be honoured or offended dat you named her aftah me."

A small smile lifted Remy's lips as he looked in the direction his little girl had run off in, "It was Belle's idea _hein_. Remy wasn't in a position ta argue wit de _femme_."

"About that." Rogue took a deep breath; she'd gone over what she'd say to Remy in her mind so many times over the years, "Ah'm sorry about her dyin'."

"Not your fault Chére," Remy replied looking her straight in the eye wondering if she'd mention having attended the funeral, "None of us can change de will of _Le Bon Dieu_."

Nodding Rogue tried to look away but as always she found herself locked into Remy's gaze. After all these years she'd thought her teenaged crush on him had died with the other fancies of youth. It reared it's ugly head though as she examined the man the boy had become; the sharper more defined features, the careless spill of hair, the eyes that had been able to pull her attention at the most inopportune moments. The promise of mischief just as apparent in his smile as in his daughter's but the fine lines starting around his eyes told Rogue that he'd had his share of troubles since she'd last seen him. "Still," She cursed her voice for cracking ever so slightly when she spoke, "Ah'm sorry. Ya'll have done a wonderful job raising Anna-Marie."

"Not like Remy did it all by hisself _Chére_," He grinned shaking his head, "Remy has had plenty of help."

"Ah met some of that help," Rogue cracked a smile, "Tante Mattie is just like the stories ya told me. Ah thought ya'll were makin it all up."

Clutching a hand to his chest Remy feigned pain, "_Chére_ ya wound Remy. Do ya think dis poor Cajun boy would evah lie ta ya?"

"If it suited him yes Ah do." Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "But then ya'll always were a Swamp Rat."

"_Bon…mais_ dis ain't much of an insult commin' from a River Rat _hein_," he shot back quickly, "_Mais_, Remy gotta say…Ya look _tres jolie_ without all de war paint _Chére_." He looked her over and shot his familiar lecherous grin, "And ya filled out nice too."

"Ah should have known ya'd never change Gumbo," Rogue did her best not to blush at the compliment; she still had issues believing people when they told her that she was good looking. She supposed it was from spending so many years trying to hide herself from the world. "It's like a law of nature that ya have ta be a perv."

Once more Remy affected an innocent look; one that mirrored Anna-Marie's perfectly, "What you talkin' bout _Chére_? Remy be a responsible family _homme_."

"Would the eight year old daughter of a responsible family man be able to place a frog in someone's bag?"

"Not Remy's fault de _Chaton_ can't look after her things."

"While it was on her shoulder." Rogue finished enjoying the chagrined look on his face but she didn't miss the small flash of pride in his little girl's ability, "Ah didn't think so. Ain't she a little young for tha Guild?"

He shook his head and looked almost rueful, "Non, dey start learnin' de basics early. She's makin' Remy feel like an _vieux_."

"That's because ya are an old man Gumbo." Rogue smirked and put one hand on her hip to look up at him, "Ya gotta be pushin' thirty now."

Remy faked slapping Rogue upside the head knowing that the Southern Belle would dodge before he could actually hit her, "Watch de slap _Chére_. Remy only be _vingt-six_."

"Ya'll are gonna have ta try harder than that if you want to catch me Swamp Rat," Rogue shot back laughing as she started hovering in mid air just out of his reach.

He made a grab for her ankle and Rogue set off trying to stay out of the thief's grasp not realizing that from inside they were being watched.

* * *

Sighing Joseph couldn't believe his eyes, in the years he'd known Rogue he'd never seen her so…carefree. It was a little disconcerting. Not that he thought she was overly serious, Joseph had seen first hand just how deep his Southern Belle's funny bone went. More often than not she and Kurt were behind any pranks pulled on the other members of the X-Men. But the way she was interacting with the demon eyed man was something different all together. He frowned trying to decide if it was a good thing or not.

The door to the library swung open startling Joseph away from the window, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks-he didn't want anyone to think he didn't trust Rogue and watched her every move. Turning he relaxed himself purposefully and pushed some of his long white hair away from his face, "Hello Jean."

"Hiding out from all the munchkins?" the extremely pregnant redhead smiled as she moved slowly into the room a large novel in hand.

Joseph couldn't help but smile a little as he used his magnetic ability to pull one of the large chairs out and closer to her, "Something like that. Refereeing breakfast made me wonder why I didn't go with Scott and Wolverine on that mission to Genosha."

"Sentinels are easier to stop than a bunch of hungry kids." Jean laughed lightly as she eased herself into the chair looking forward to some much-needed quiet time. As she sat she caught sight of Remy trying to catch Rogue on the lawn. "Well…good to see nothing's changed with those two."

Perking up Joseph pulled up a chair for himself and sat near Jean; for some reason he wanted to know just why Rogue seemed so at ease with the stranger. "Oh? Rogue knows him?"

"That's Gambit…Remy Lebeau." Jean began not showing any sign that she realized what Joseph was doing-but he was sure she knew, "Like Piotr he came to Bayville as one of the Acolytes. He stayed as an X-Man for a while before he went back home to New Orleans. He and Rogue were close."

Unable to stop himself Joseph narrowed his eyes and frowned, "How close?"

"The best of friends." Jean smiled softly and a rubbed her bulging stomach absently; she did her best to ignore the small amount of jealousy she felt with his curiosity. "Remy's a member of the Thieves Guild in New Orleans…he'd been here for a few months when he had to go back."

"Why?"

"I don't know all of it but Rogue told me the basics," Jean decided she'd already shared enough of the story; besides she was pretty sure Joseph deserved to know the whole truth. Or at least the edited version of it-Jean was sure he didn't want to know the part about Rogue loving the other man. She sighed feeling more an a little sorry for Joseph wondering if Kitty and Wanda had taken his feelings into mind with their plan two reunite the Southerners. "As a peace treaty with the other big Guild-the Assassins-he'd been engaged to the daughter of their leader since he was a kid. There was some new fighting and his brother was almost killed. Belladonna…his 'fiancée' came up here to give him the news. Remy left the X-Men and went back to New Orleans to marry her."

Hearing that the handsome stranger had a wife of his own relaxed the tension building in Joseph's shoulders. "Is his wife here with him?"

"No." Jean paled a bit remembering how Belle had died, "She died from complications after giving birth to their daughter eight years ago. You've met her…little Anna-Marie. She's one of the kids at the summer camp."

Everything else the telepath said faded into the background of Joseph's mind. He loved Rogue deeply and trusted her completely but something didn't feel right about this Remy Lebeau returning to the fold.

* * *

Look Ma! Two updates in one week! Surely this is a miracle! Lookey here I've got over a thousand hits and only 51 reviews...hmmm...me thinks the math isn't adding up right. Not that I don't adore my faithful reviewers but...what's wrong with the rest of you? Please...please please...review...I swear that little purple button won't give you an electric shock if you hit it.

And the shoutouts go to the loyal...

IvyZoe - Hehehe...Rogue doesn't have things under control...not yet...Good old Joey has been working on something for that. Hehehe...plot twist? Hell yes. But to make up for that I've given you some Romy banter...enjoy.

Silence is Deafening - Woot! A new reviewer...welcome to my mad house. Muahahaha. Thank you muchly for the praise...I work hard to keep people guessing...though...I'm being a lot nicer in this one than previous stories...The Angst Wand has been set to low for the time being.

Les723 - Another Newbie! Throws confetti As you wish. But trust me...It ain't gonna be easy...this wouldn't be a krac fic if Remy and Rogue got to do things the easy way.

Ishy - Hehehehe...Funny thing about turning legal...I never got ID'd til I was over 19. Funny? Yes...At 25 I still get carded on a regular basis...it's annoying. But I promise I will have a few in your name over this weekend...no worries about that. Anna-Marie did like Joseph...and will continue to...he just makes her plan that much harder...hehehe. But no worries. She'll deal with him. I love pulpy juice too...and I live alone so no one can swipe it...suckahs! Yes...i thoguht long and hard about how to have Rogue react...it was why that chapter took so long to get out...I figured acting as if nothing bad had happened was best. I have my reasons for why she was there for the funeral...the big hint is that she didn't know Belle had died. Hope this made you even more twitchy. Muahaha

AM Bookworm - So that's why I had randsom letters comming for my muse...I knew it. You think this is depressing? Oh you have no idea how depressing I could make this. But it won't be that bad. I promise not to make many people cry. And hte adding is like fractions only not boring as dirt. Hehehe...I love Piotr...he and Kitty are fun to write. But I've always enjoyed his friendship with Remy too for the same reasons-opposites attract. Reminds me of my best friend and I. Nope, I'm trying to be as faithful as I can be to the source material...though Rogue at the funeral is a bit of a departure...but I couldn't see her letting him go and not seeing if he was happy.

Simba317 - Hotness. Where in God's Green Earth are you stuck living that it's snowing already? OMG. I hate snow with a passion. Thankfully, Toronto doesn't get that much. Whew. Ack...tell me about it. Removes the knife from back. I know...I love the way kids see hte world...like anything's possible...then we get old and jaded. It's fun writing Anna-Marie cause she's still pure. LOL...awww...I wasn't trying to make Jo-Jo hateful in this...he's an okay guy...just not the guy for Rogue. LOL...oh yeah...I know girls like Kitty...they take it serious when they matchmake. I stopped reading comics a while ago...i couldn't handle what was happening...though House of M sounds good. No eloping yet but hey look...they actually interacted in the present.

Hippiegurl - Fast enough? Like I said...I'm being nice on this fic...the cliffhangers aren't nearly as bad as Cypher's were. Or even with Time After Time (Which I will update this month). But here ya go...not too bad of one here.

EE's Skysong - Blonde is a state of mind not a hair colour. I am mentally Blonde sometimes. AWWWW...You think I have mad skillz! That's seriously the nicest thing ever...I'm really self conscious about my writing. I think I blow chunks. Thats just me though. hug Also glad you like Joe...I'm trying to keep him as a not so bad guy in this. Just kind of...not Remy. Teehehehe...I love Piotrness. I'm thinking of doing a Piotr centric fic about how he got stuck as an Acolyte. Hmmm...but first things first. Seriously though...read the Cypher arc if you want major Piotr action...

Naemis - You review I update...it's a beautiful thing.


End file.
